


Kiss it better

by WhiteRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, Hot Chocolate, Mind Reading, Other, not smut but just tension, okay im not good at tagging, the boys are out for a hunt, the reader has a crush on Gad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is home alone, well Gadreel is at the bunker too, and Y/N decided to make some hot chocolate when somebody interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/140663569869/person-a-burns-their-tongue-on-hot-chocolate-and

I was living with the boys for, one and a half year now and it was fun. Yeah okay it was stressful as well, since Dean always found something what he could blame on himself, so he and Sam argued about it a lot. Then there were Castiel, well apparently, the lack of him. He was still playing his Lucifer games, or whatever, but it made as worried about him almost 24/7. I was a hunter as well, but nowadays I only solved easy cases, since I had an accident last time and my shoulder went out. I loved the boys, they were like my brothers, who I never had. Right now they were out on a ghost hunt, at least they thought it was that and I hoped that too, but in our job it was never that easy. So I was at the bunker alone, well not really alone, since Gadreel lived with us too. I knew about his past, well I knew as much as the boys told me. I knew that he killed himself to save humanity, and Castiel from heaven’s jail. The strange thing was that they found him about a year after that incident. Dean told me that he wanted to kill him instantly, but Sam and Cas stopped him. ‘Thank God. He is the cutest creature I ever saw.’ After they talked with him, they agreed that none of them knew why he was alive. He said that he remembered nothing, the last thing he could recall was him sitting in that jail, and cut into his flesh. The symbol is still there, representing his past. The strangest thing was that he was still an angel. God might have some plan with him. So, after they found him Cas insisted, that if God bought him back, then maybe they should let him live with them. Dean hated the idea, but as time passed they began to tolerate each other.  
Right now I was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate, and thinking about what should I watch on Netflix. I just finished the chocolate when I heard someone clearing his throat.  
\- Ah, Hey Gadreel. - I said and tried not to check him out since he only wore a t-shirt and black boxers. - I haven’t seen you in a while.  
\- Hi. Y/N. - he smiled at me - Yeah I guess we missed eachother. - He stood next to me and looked down my cup. - What are you doing?  
\- I made hot chocolate. Do you want some? - he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes, and I was sure that my face was as red as Crowley’s eyes.  
\- Yes, if that’s not a problem.  
\- No, not at all. - I gabble and started to make him one as well. I felt his eyes on me, and it was so awkward. I mean he looks so perfect and I was in bed all day, and probably look like shit, and I might or might not have a huge crush on him, and he is just staring at me, and this is just so frustrating because why would he even think about us together or see me in that way.  
\- So, I heard you were in heaven. - I said, but didn’t dare to look at him.  
\- It was good, seeing them. They still have no idea what happened, but you know I no longer need an answer. I am here and this is what matter. - he said, and I swear to god that his voice is so low, and husky, that I had to bit my lips so I won’t jump on him and do some naughty things with him. - I heard that your shoulders were injured. Do you want me to take care of it? - he asked and looked into my eyes, and for a moment I forgot how to breath, because his eyes were sparkling, and those clear eyes….just, do things to me.  
\- I...eh..I’m good, thank you. - I said, and handed him his mug.  
\- Thank you. - he mumbled and tasted it. - It’s really tasty.  
\- I’m glad. But be careful it’s still hot. - I said and blew mine. ‘You are hot too Gadreel. Soooooo hot. Look at you, you are perfect. I thought and I swear that I saw him smirking. Wait a minute….Holy shit, if he is an angel, that ...that means he can read minds.’ I thought and for a moment I forgot how hot my drink was, and took a big gulp from the chocolate.  
\- Aaah, holy….- it felt like I was eating ember, and my throat and tongue were on fire. I couldn’t feel my tongue properly, and almost dropped my mug.  
\- Are you okay? - he looked at me worried.  
\- Ah, yeah. I just burnt my tongue…- I sighed and stuck out my tongue to see if it looked bad. As I was busy testing my burned body part, I didn’t see that he placed his mug on the counter and came closer.  
\- Do you want me to kiss it better? - he asked with a smirk. I was so surprised that I also bit my tongue, and just stared at him with wide eyes.  
\- What? - I asked him. ‘No he couldn’t ask this. No way he wants to kiss me.’  
\- But I want to. - he said and came even closer. He took my mug, and placed in next to his, then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. - Do you want me to kiss it better? - he asked again, I said nothing, instead I stood on my toes and closed the distance between us. It was so gentle, his lips were so soft, and he tasted like chocolate. I locked my arms around his neck, then he turned us, so now I was between him and the counter. I sighed as the sudden change and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of my mouth. It was just like a dream came true, only better, so much better. I felt as his grace healed my tongue, and I moaned into his mouth.  
\- Is it better? - he asked after he pulled away a little.  
\- Much better. - I whispered, our lips touched as we spoke. - Thank. You. - I said between little kisses. He smiled and he looked so cute right now.  
\- So does that mean that you...that we are... - I started and couldn’t even think about what would happen if he said no.  
\- Yes. I have feelings for you, from almost the day you walked in. You were always so nice with me, even after they told you who I was, and what I did. And I think you are beautiful no matter what you think, I always thought that, but I had no idea if you felt the same way or not, and hearing what you thought of me just made my heart beat faster. And I’m sorry that I read your mi….- he couldn’t finish because I pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time a little rougher and more passionately than before.  
\- What if we continue this in my room? - I asked, and I saw as his pupils dilated, and he nodded eagerly. ‘Well this will be fun…’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think. Thank you (✿´ ꒳ ` )


End file.
